mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Witch/Southern Cross' version
After many ''Puyo Puyo matches with Arle Nadja, Witch decides to give up on using a set amount of potions and stars and instead rely on the compass from Madou Monogatari: The Final Test as a meter. With a few new tricks up her sleeve, Witch is back to using her heavy amount of magic spells to take down any opponent. Giggling is still going to happen with this Witch, so expect some more to come out of her mouth.'' ) |Image = File:SCrossWitchPort.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Southern Cross |Downloadlink = OneDrive |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Witch is technically a six-button character, but plays like a three-button character, using and for her basic attacks, Specials and Hypers and for either or sake. , and are also used as shortcuts to most of her Hyper attacks. Witch uses a special meter in the form of the compass from Madou Monogatari: The Final Test, the compass uses many different stages in the form of different colors, with the compass starting out green and then changing to orange over time. When the compass is the color orange, Witch gains an automatic power charge that lasts until the color of the compass goes back down to green or lower. Witch is also able to use sake to change the color of the compass to pink for a short amount of time, doing so grants access to meteor_strike if Witch's health is also below 400. However, when Witch uses most of her Specials and , the compass' color will turn into a darker shade of whatever color it was previously until it goes to the color black. This would require Witch to wait around for a certain amount of time until it reaches orange again for her to gain the automatic power charge. This can be used to prevent players from spamming certain attacks if they want to keep the compass' color to orange, sake can also be used to circumvent this, with sake quickly changing the color of the compass back to pink until it goes back to orange. Witch uses a custom A.I. that tends to uses most of her Specials to catch the opponent off guard with her mostly finishing it off with a quick combo, the A.I also tends to use most of her moves as a means to trap the opponent, so that Witch can pull off a lot of damage by doing a rather long combo of Special and Normal attacks. The A.I may also tend to make her use most of her Hypers as a means to pull off a combo. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' / | | | }} | }}}} / | version: | | }} | }}}} / | | | }} | }}}} | | }} | | }} / | | | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} 'Hypers' or | Uses 1000 Power| }} or | Uses 1000 Power| }} or | Uses 2000 Power| }} or | Uses 2000 Power| }} + or | Uses 3000 Power| }} + or | Uses 3000 Power| }} | Life must be less than or equal to 400 Uses 3000 Power| }} | Life must be less than or equal to 400 Compass' color must be pink Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' + while guarding| Uses 1000 Power| }} |Can only be used once per round Causes compass' color to change to pink| }} | or | version: forwards version: backwards| | }} | }}}} 'Palette Gallery' |File:SheyWitchpal1.png|Witch1 |File:SheyWitchpal1.png|Witch1 |File:SheyWitchpal1.png|Witch1 |File:SheyWitchpal1.png|Witch1 |File:SheyWitchpal1.png|Witch1 |File:SheyWitchpal1.png|Witch1 |File:SheyWitchpal1.png|Witch1 |File:SheyWitchpal2.png|Witch12 ( }} 'Victory quotes' Videos MUGEN Event Episode 3 Puyo Puyo vs. Touhou Project 14thDoc Mugen Another rival battle Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Sprite edits Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Power Charge Category:Characters with a Teleport Category:Characters made by Southern Cross Category:Characters made in 2012 }}